


Mating Cycle

by bellacatbee



Series: Five Acts Fills [1]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' “Please don’t probe me.”</p><p>“Tommy, Tommy. What makes you think I was going to do that?” Merton hid the long, thin metal probe behind his back and gave his friend a wide smile. “I’m just trying to study you for science.” '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



> Written for Synnerxx's Five Acts. Including biting and sexual movements.

“Please don’t probe me.”

“Tommy, Tommy. What makes you think I was going to do that?” Merton hid the long, thin metal probe behind his back and gave his friend a wide smile. “I’m just trying to study you for science.”

“For research you can never show anyone?” Tommy reminded him, fidgeting back and forth. Wolfing out because he couldn’t control his emotions was something Tommy had learned to control but wolfing out because of an erection was a new and troubling development. Standing in Merton’s bedroom naked, with his paws hiding his erection, was even worse and he wasn’t about to let Merton near him with anything intended to go inside him.

It would end up like that late night movie Merton had made him watch. The one about alien abductions that he wasn’t sure wasn’t porn but Merton said the sexual overtones were a metaphor for the way in which society probed the individual. Tommy just thought there were a lot of dick-shaped objects getting stuck up some poor frat boy’s ass.

“Yes, but…” Merton finally set down the thin metal probe and Tommy breathed a sigh of relief although his cock jolted painfully. “I…uh, I think you might be going into a mating cycle and I wanted to see if you responded to any external stimulation.”

“Pervert.” Tommy muttered, glancing down at his cock which was painfully hard now. The idea of external stimulation didn’t appeal to him and he clenched his cheeks, certain he really didn’t want Merton sticking anything into him. Merton tapped his fingers against the desk.

“This is your alpha wolf thing again, isn’t it?” He muttered, more to himself than to Tommy and settled at his computer, tapping away. “Can I measure it? I want to see if you’re bigger in wolf form.”

“Eww, Merton!”

“For science!”

“No!” Tommy snapped, willing his erection to wilt away but it wouldn’t. He sniffed the air, the only scent he could detect Merton and that made him feel slightly calmer. He’d been out for a run, running past Merton’s house and suddenly he’d been wolfing out and hard. Thank goodness Merton had been at home because Tommy didn’t know what he would have done if Merton hadn’t been there. Running with an erection was not fun. He just felt good near Merton, safe near him. His dick throbbed painfully and Tommy groaned.

“So, this mating cycle?” He murmured and Merton looked up at him happily. “Do I have to have sex to stop it?”

“Yes.” Merton’s voice wavered a little and there was a blush in his pale cheeks. “I…um…might be a little harder to find a girl who doesn’t mind you all wolfy though?”

Tommy groaned again. He hadn’t considered that.

“Of course,” Merton said, licking his lips. “There’s always another option. I mean, I could help you, Tommy.”

Tommy wanted to tell Merton not to be so stupid, that they were friends and he wasn’t gay but his dick gave a twitch of interest and he felt his fangs lengthening.

“Okay.” He said, nodding and Merton’s face lit up with the brightest smile Tommy had ever seen. Tommy couldn’t help the growl that came out of his mouth and he’s fast when he wants to be. He was behind Merton in a flash, pulling him out of the computer chair and shoving him over the desk. Merton landed with his face smashed up against the keyboard, a number of odd letter combinations appearing on the computer screen.

“My research!” He yelped

“Hands on research is more important!” Tommy gasped, bending over him and rutting against Merton’s back side. Merton quieted down with that, little half-gasps escaping him and Tommy leant forward, nuzzling the back of his neck – smelling the hair gel and gothic aftershave that made up Merton’s scent. It was intoxicating and it made him harder still. 

“Merton, I need to…” He couldn’t say the words. He was Tommy Dawkins. He was on the Football team. He was a werewolf. He did not fuck his best guy friend. But Merton was squirming underneath him, making the sort of noises that drove Tommy crazy. He yanked down Merton’s pants, rubbing at the creamy white globes of his ass and then pulled them apart, letting his cock slide between them, heading rubbing against Merton’s hole.

“Wait! Tommy, wait!” Merton’s voice penetrated the lust fuelled fog that surrounded him and Tommy held back, a low growl issuing from his throat because he wanted to be inside the other boy and he didn’t want to have to wait. Merton pulled the desk draw open, fingers scrambling about till he found a little tube and he pulled it out, turning over slightly so hand it to Tommy. “You have to get me wet. I’m not a girl. Not that you shouldn’t try foreplay with girls either, Tommy. No wonder you never have a date!”

Tommy uncapped the little tube, not bothering to listen to Merton any longer because he didn’t need his technique criticised. He got himself slick, coating his dick and then rubbed his fingers round the rim of Merton’s hole, watching in fascination as it gave and the other boy opened up to him. Merton tensed for a moment and Tommy leant over him, pressing kisses to the back of his neck until Merton relaxed, welcoming the intrusion of Tommy’s fingers. He fucked him briefly with them, just enough to get Merton open and wet and then pulled back.

Merton gasped, hips trying to follow, canting back to get those fingers in him and Tommy felt something in the wolf side of him snap. Merton wanted to be mated. Merton was begging for it and Tommy couldn’t hold back any longer. He pressed the head of his cock into Merton with one hard shove that had Merton biting his lip to keep from calling out. Merton’s sister was home. Tommy really didn’t want her coming downstairs and getting an eyeful of this. He’d never live it down at school, Becky would tell everyone and this was supposed to be private. Tommy didn’t want anyone else intruding on this moment.

Merton rocked his hips back, whimpering softly and Tommy fed him a little more of his cock, slipping in inch by inch till he was comfortably settled inside the other boy. Merton was hot around him, squeezing his cock like a vice and Tommy knew this had been what he need, what the wolf was searching for.

The pace he set was brutal, shoving Merton higher onto the desk, the computer in danger of toppling off and Merton scrabbled under him - alternately trying to pull away or trying to push back. Tommy covered him with his bigger form, keeping him pinned and bit down on the back of his neck. He wasn’t going to let him move. He was going to hold Merton there and fuck him till this mating cycle was over. Merton collapsed under him, whimpering softly and he clenched even tighter. Tommy was aware of a new scent in the air, the smell of Merton’s come and he drove back into him, little bucks that just carried him further into that warmth till he was coming too, howl muffled by Merton’s skin.

He lay on top of his friend for a little while, licking the red mark he’d left on the back of Merton’s neck and then finally pulled away. He ached all over but he was back to his normal self now, no wolf left. He just had no idea how he could ever face Merton. He risked a glance at the other boy to see Merton straightening himself up, Tommy’s come dripping down the backs of his thighs. He felt the wolf stating to stir again and looked away quickly.

“Alpah wolf.” Merton said in a slightly dreamy tone. “But I still think you should let me probe you. You might find you like it!”


End file.
